My Last Name
by Four Thirty
Summary: A Short song Fic. (DG, Lyrics by Deirks Bently)


Author's Note: A short (and my first) songfic. Featuring Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley from The Harry Potter books. Lyrics are from The song 'My Last Name' by Dierks Bentley. This took a lot of time and effort, so please understand that. Feel free to comment on it below!  
  
I own Nothing. Nothing. At all  
  
=================  
  
Draco looked at the whirl of red hair. It seemed like it was everywhere. Damn, why does she have to look like that, good beauty wasted on a weasel.  
  
"What kind of name is 'Weasley' anyway?" His voice echoed off the walls. His slimy little voice was just loud enough to be heard by the young Miss Weasley, and her older brother.  
  
"Malfoy, What kind of name is that?" Ron resounded casually, enjoying every bit of being able to retort.  
  
======  
  
I learned how to write it, when I first started school  
  
Some bully didn't like it, said it didn't sound too cool  
  
So I had to hit him, and all I said when the blood came  
  
It's my last name  
  
======  
  
Draco looked at him, blood instantly drained from his face. Ginny's face appeared next to her brother's. Hers though, looked white as well. Ron was smiling broadly. It wasn't everyday you got something against someone like Malfoy. Ron looked at Harry for a moment, and then turned back to Draco, only to find a fist flying into his face. He stumbled backwards slightly, his hand instantly going to his mouth, where blood was slowly seeping.  
  
"It's my last name, Weasley."  
  
Ginny looked at Draco, then to Ron, she didn't say anything but gave Draco a strange look. Like she half agreed, but couldn't. She sighed and helped Ron up. Draco turned and stalked off, his mind not leaving the subject.  
  
====== Grandpa took it off to Europe, to fight the Germans in the war  
  
It came back on some dog tags, nobody wears no more  
  
It's written on a headstone, in the field where he was slain  
  
It's my last name =====  
  
He remembered his father telling him about his grandfather. His grandfather was one of the main Malfoys of that time. He had gone to fight the Germans, The last time he had ever seen him. No wonder the world is full of mudbloods and muggle-lovers now.  
  
"Malfoy! Wait!" a feminine voice called out from behind him.  
  
He was tempted to turn around and say something, but then he noticed who it was Virginia Weasley... Her hair flew into her face again, some slightly touching him on the face. Soft... He then stopped himself, thinking of a Weasley in that way.  
  
"I just... wanted to..." She looked into his eyes, it suddenly dawned on her what she was doing. She was talking to Malfoy. Someone she was always told to stay away from. He looked at her. His mind told him to snap out of it, but he couldn't. He then noticed that she was trying to say something.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Gin-I mean, Weasley." He snapped slightly. All he had left of his grandfather and their past was dog tags, which no one wore in their family. A disgrace he was considered. He was buried in Germany, where he died; his name was inscribed on the headstone. My last name was there.  
  
"I.I...I..."Ginny stuttered slightly as she looked into Draco's eyes againHis bold, beautiful eyes. She thought.  
  
======  
  
Daddy always told me, far back as I recall  
  
Son you're part of something, you represent us all  
  
So keep it how you got it, as solid as it came  
  
It's my last name ======  
  
Draco looked at Ginny, before smiling slightly. Beautiful, she is. Forbidden, but beautiful. He noticed her loss for words; he smiled again and shrugged it off. It really wasn't a matter she was a part of. He turned and began to work his way back towards the Slytherin common room. His Father always told him, as far back as he could remember,i 'Son, you are a part of something. You represent myself, your mother, and your family. You represent us all./i He knew the malfoy name was respected, but then again, wasn't it just not respected?  
  
====== So darlin if you're wonderin, why I've got you here tonight  
  
I wanna be your husband, I want you to be my wife  
  
Ain't got much to give you, but what I've got means everything  
  
It's my last name ======  
  
Later that night, at the great hall  
  
-  
  
The Slytherin table was clearing out slowly, one by one departing into the dungeons. Draco cast a curious eye to the Gyffindor table, noticing that Ginny Weasley was sitting next to Granger. Her eyes were watching the other tables. The one at the far end at that. The Slytherin table. When their eyes touched they looked away, only to look back. She stood up and excused herself from the table before heading toward the doors. Draco stood and followed her. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. When he opened the door, he noticed that Ginny was leaning against the wall, watching him. Seemingly waiting for him as well.  
  
"Ginny, I-"  
  
She giggled slightly and watched him for a moment. A smile played on her face as she nodded slightly.  
  
Malfoy sure was something to like. Even if he was dangerous she thought. "I learned to write it, when I first started school..." he muttered, a mischievous grin showing on his face. 


End file.
